Memories
by Queen Serenity
Summary: As her royal highness, Queen Serenity, lays dying in the remains of the Moon Kingdom, she remembers her life...
1. Prologue

**Title: Memories**

**Fandom: Sailor Moon**

**Stars: Queen Serenity when she was still a princess. Also, a few original **

**characters**** of mine, including Rhys and Alea among others.**

**Summary: As Queen Serenity lays, dying, she remembers her life…**

**Author: Sere G )**

**Disclaimer: Queen Serenity herself does not belong to me. However, any **

**original**** characters, including Alea, Rhys, etc., belong to ME they're MINE! However, I'm nice enough that if you request to use them, I'll most likely give permission as long as you give credit where it's due, you know?**

**Author's Note (READ): When I found out about Rini's full name being Serena **

**and Serena later becoming Serenity, I decided to use in my story this idea about Rini, Serena, and Queen Serenity:  
They were all called Rini when they were little, Serena when they reached their middle teens until they became Queen, and Serenity when they became queen.**

**_Title: Memories_**

**_Author: Sere G _****_If you write, put 'Fanfic' _**

**_in_****_ the subject, please. This will prevent it from being sorted into the junk._**

**_Fandom: Sailor Moon_**

**_Chapter: Prologue_**

Queen Serenity XII of the moon was weakening…she was dying, and she knew it. Tears glittered in her violet eyes, but they were not shed for the fact that she was dying… for, about that fact, at least, she didn't care. Not anymore…

The tears ran down her soft milky cheek, leaving a sparkling trail. It was all gone… everything she loved… everything that she had to live for; her daughter, her people, her kingdom… all of it, gone. She had given up the last of her strength, her energy, to send everyone… her people, her daughter and her daughter's court, her feline advisors… she sent each and every one of them to be reborn into the future. Hopefully, they would all be happy…

And she would be able to watch over them from the afterlife, a silvery angelic figure unseen by all but spirits and those with 'sight'.

As she felt herself becoming weaker, she felt her mind going hazy, and she let her thoughts float and drift through the oceans which were her memories, and watched as her life slowly played before her eyes.

**QS: As you may have noticed, I put Queen Serenity as the twelfth queen of the moon. I did this for a reason, however minor. Many people think of thirteen as a magickal number, so I arranged it so Serena is queen number thirteen, you know?**

**SG: You're such an idiot.**

**QS: Baka.**

**SG: Fool.**

**the two jump on each other and a cloud of smoke obscures them as they fight**


	2. Ponyback Riding

**_Title: Memories_**

**_Author: Sere G _****_If you write, put 'Fanfic' _**

**_in the subject, please. This will prevent it from being sorted into the junk._**

**_Fandom: Sailor Moon_**

**_Chapter: One – Ponyback Riding_**

"Princess Rini, would you like to go riding?" Rini's nursemaid, Alea, asked. She already knew with certainty what the little girl's reply would be, but just loved seeing her reaction.

"Oh, Lea, do you mean it? On a _real_ pony?" the happy five year-old lunar princess asked, her eyes gleaming with excitement and joy.

Alea smiled and nodded. "So, is that a yes?"

Rini giggled and jumped up and down happily, causing her silver and violet pigtails to bounce. "Yes, Yes, YES! I am going to go pony-back riding… YAY!"

Rini giggled with pleasure as she rode a small white pony. There were no horses or anything of that sort on the moon, so she had never done this before; it was a completely new experience.

The only reason she was on Earth in the first place was because her mother was there on a diplomatic trip. Right now, Queen Serenity XI was meeting with King Arutha of Earth.

Alea, of course, had been brought along because of who she was; nursemaid to the princess. It was her job to watch over Rini, and keep her entertained… and it was a job she loved. She looked at Rini almost as she might a little sister; she loved the little girl, and would do anything for her.

The reason that Lea had offered to take Rini riding in the first place was because she knew that such official matters would be rather boring for the young girl. Besides, how often would the princess get the chance to enjoy Earth's beauty at this age? Not often, not often at all.

So now here they were, riding ponies on the outskirts of the forest.

Rini was not wearing her royal dress; instead, she was wearing a deep purple skirt along with a long-sleeved white blouse that was covered in ruffles. For having never done it before, she had adapted quickly to riding, even though the pony which she rode was, of course, the most placid and mild-mannered one within miles and miles. Nothing but the best for this princess.

Alea could see dark clouds rolling over the horizon towards them, including a large menacing-looking thunderhead. Even from here, she could see lightning flickering in the thunderhead, and gulped. Alea herself had been born and raised on Earth, had only come to the lunar castle when she was fourteen, when the princess was born, to begin training as the little princess's nursemaid.

When she herself was little, she'd had a big fear of storms, especially lightning. She knew they had to get going. She called out to the princess, whom was a few feet away. "Princess Rini, we need to head back to the castle now. I think a storm is coming." The ponies were snuffling, appearing anxious. The animals could obviously smell the storm's approach.

"A storm? What kind of monster is that, Lea?" Rini asked, curious and a bit scared. The dark clouds rolled closer, and thunder could be heard in the distance. Rini gasped, thinking that was its roar.

Lea laughed. "It is not a monster, Princess. It is…" She paused and tried to think of a way to explain it that the little princess would understand. "A storm is a lot of big dark clouds that are together, like those over there." She pointed at the clouds. "They have a lot of water in them and that water pours out in many, many droplets. This is called rain. But there is also electricity in the storms, which is very dangerous because it could come down and strike anything… even you, Lea. Also, the storms make big noises that can scare you."

"Oh." The child's eyes were big and round, but she appeared satisfied with the answer.

The clouds were closing in now.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, the sky flashed and a bolt of lightning struck the ground about two feet from Rini and her pony. The scared animal whinnied and reared, nearly throwing her off.

Luckily, Rini was able to hold on, but that did not stop her pony from bolting, taking off into the forest.

Leah tried to get her steed to chase after the pony carrying the little princess, but her own pony was older and had much less stamina than the other one. Also, these ponies usually only ran when frightened, and this one definitely was _not_.  
Rini's pony ran deeper and deeper into the forest, and it reared when lightning again lit up the sky. Rini, her grip on the reins slick from the rain, was thrown off. Her head struck again a rock as she landed, and then all was dark.

**Queen Serenity: Okay, people. This fic… I have very little idea where I'm going with it. It's quite annoying, you know. Any ideas? Also, I have a request…**

**SG: Bla bla bla, yap yap yap, is she EVER gonna shut up!**

**QS: narrowing her eyes at her alter-ego Like I said, I have a requests… sweatdrop Would anyone out there like to do me a fave, and make a pic or two of Rini, the lil version of Queen Serenity? You could draw her in her riding clothes or her princess dress, it doesn't matter. BTW, how I imagine her is… well, did you ever see that episode where Serena's mom showed a pic of her as a lil girl? Well, she looks more like her than the pink-haired Rini. If you want to do a pic of her, e-mail me, please?**

**SG: Finally, she shut up!**

**QS leaps on SG and the two start strangling one another**


	3. Rhys

**_Memories_**

**_by Sere G_**

**__**

**_Chapter Two: Rhys_**

**__**

The little girl moaned slightly and stirred, opening her eyes. She was in a small shack, and there was a kindly-looking woman stirring something over the fireplace. Ladling a bit of whatever it was into a wooden bowl, she carried it over to Rini. "So you're awake, little one. We were worried that you were badly hurt, with that nasty bump on your head."

Rini tentatively took the broth that the woman handed her, taking a slight sip of the steaming liquid. "What do you mean by 'we'?" She asked, not noticing anyone else in the room.

The woman laughed and moved aside, revealing a little boy standing behind her, staring shyly at his feet. "My son, Rhys, was the one who found you out in the woods-" Rini interrupted the woman with a sneeze "-bless you. Poor little thing, you were soaked to the bone, and your pony was nearby. It was obvious what had happened, the storm must have spooked the creature. What were you doing out there alone, anyway?"

Rini shook her head. "I wasn't out there alone. My nanny… oh no, where is she?!"

The woman looked confused, and Rini suddenly caught sight of the boy staring at her. He dodged behind his mother again, and the woman spoke. "You were the only one out there, child. What is your name?"

Rini sat up straight and held herself nobly, or at least as nobly as can be expected of a little five-year-old child. "I am Princess Serenity the twelfth of the Moon. However, I am referred to as Rini."

The woman looked shocked, and a little afraid. "You're the daughter of the visiting queen?! I am so sorry, your Highness, if I had but known sooner! We'll get you back to the king's castle right away!" She bustled about, getting a few things, and Rini noticed that one of them was her torn outfit. She looked down to see herself in a pair of breeches along with a tunic. "What…?"

The woman paused. "I'm so sorry, your Highness, but your clothes were torn badly in your fall so I dressed you in some of Rhys's old clothes… I'm so sorry that I did not find something to attire you more properly!" The woman was obviously afraid that she would end up being punished, either by the King of Earth or by Rini's mother, for not getting the little girl back sooner.

The little boy stepped forward slightly. "You're a princess?" Rini nodded, and the boy blushed, not meeting her eyes. "Well, you're a cute princess!" Before she could answer, the seven-year-old boy ran outside to ready the pony. A blush spread across Rini's cheeks.

When he came back in, Rhys's mother told him that he would be the one to take Rini back to the castle, that she would be riding her pony, and that he would be walking along and leading it.

Having nothing else to do, the boy and the princess talked with each other on the way to the castle, a bit shy at first, and then chattering away. She told him of how she dreamed of being one of the greatest queens ever, and he in turn told her of his dream to become a great ranger. He was already knowledgeable of the woods, and picked Rini some berries when they passed by a spot where he knew they grew. When they had finally reached the grounds, Rhys turned to her and asked her if she could make it the rest of the way to the castle on her own, and she nodded in affirmation.

They said their goodbyes, both secretly sad to see the other go, and then the boy stopped her from leaving. "Wait a moment, Princess Rini," he called.

She turned back, stopping her pony. "Huh?"

"I have something for you." Looking unsure, he slipped something from his neck, and handed it up to her. It was some sort of tooth, secured to a leather cord.

"Thank you…" She put it over her head and tucked it into her shirt. Rhys blushed slightly, and said, "It's a real wolf's tooth. It'll keep you safe. From danger, I mean. Hey, Rini?"

"Yes?"

"D'ya think your mom will be coming back to this estate again sometime?"

She looked thoughtful. "Ummm… I dunno. I think she might."

He avoided looking at her. "Well, if she does, could you maybe come visit… my mother? I really think she likes you, and would want to see you again."

Rini saw the blush on his cheeks, and could guess it wasn't his mother who wanted her to visit. "Sure, I will, Rhys… I'd like that. Goodbye. For now, at least."

"Goodbye, pretty princess." Before she could reply, he was off in a rustle of leaves, and she made her way to the castle.

Once she was back, everyone freaked out. The king's guards had been out searching for her, and her mother had been frantic, and she could hardly believe that her little girl was okay (aside from the bump on her head). Rini found out, to her surprise and dismay, that Alea had been whipped for losing the child.

Alea herself cried when she saw Rini, and hugged the little child tightly, and Rini hugged her lightly back, mindful of her nanny's wounds. "I'm so sorry, Lea! I didn't mean to get you hurt!"

Alea shook her head, smiling through her tears. "No, it's my fault, little one. I shouldn't have let your pony get away… I'm just happy that you are here, safe and sound!"

Right there and then, however, Rini made a mental note that, when she was queen, no one would be whipped.

**SG: Gee, Rini's mom sounds like she can be a real-**

**QS: interrupts This is a PG-13 fic, Sere. And besides, she was worried about her daughter, so that can be expected.**

**SG: Yeah, yeah. Hey, aren't you gonna tell them?**

**QS: nods Yeah, I guess. Hey, people, I dunno really what I'm gonna do in this fic, I just know it is glimpses into Queen Serenity's life. Any ideas? Please, feel free to contribute some. And song lyrics to go with me chappies. :P**

**Just for the heck of it, they strangle each other again**


	4. Great News

**_Title: Memories_**

**_Author: Sere G _****_If you write, put 'Fanfic' _**

**_in the subject, please. This will prevent it from being sorted into the junk._**

**_Fandom: Sailor Moon_**

**_Chapter: Three – Great News_**

**__**

5 years later…

Rini dug her heels into the side of horse she was riding, urging it faster on its way, leaning forward. The feel of the wind on her face only increased her excitement, and she closed her eyes to feel it as she knew her horse would know where they were going.

She was so happy, nothing could ruin this day!

Queen Serenity and King Arutha had been visiting each other for years, ever since that first visit, and every single chance she had Rini had visited Rhys and his mother, taking Lea with her so that she'd be allowed to explore the forest. After all, she was not allowed to leave the nursemaid's sight unless she was with her mother, or at a noble gathering. In fact, the poor woman was chasing after Rini at this very moment, shouting at her to slow down.

Rhys and Rini were very close, the best of friends now, and, although she knew that her mother would not like this thinking, she could see that, except for the lot in life that they were given, peasants were no different from those of noble blood.

Reaching Rhys's home, she pulled back on the reigns, and jumped off as soon as her white mare came to a stop. She didn't have time to go inside, though, for Rhys had heard her horse, and was out in a flash, grinning excitedly to see her again. As Lea rode up, Rini greeted him, happy to see him again.

He noted the sparkle in her eyes, and her excited grin. "What's got you so happy, Rin? I know it can't be just little old me."

As was usual, Lea went inside to have tea with Rhys's mother, first giving the boy a warning look, and Rini and Rhys wandered off to their favorite willow tree. Rhys climbed up, Rini behind him, and he helped her up to sit beside him on one of the branches. Once they were situated, he looked at her expectantly. "Well?"

She smiled innocently, pretending not to know what he wanted. "Well, what?"

He punched her lightly in the shoulder. "Why are you so happy? Tell me!"

She sighed and grinned, rolling her eyes. "Well…"

"Well what?"

She was so happy, it all came out in one sentence all run together: "Mother-and-King-Arutha-are-forming-an-alliance-and-getting-married-and-I-can-come-to-Earth-as-much-as-I-want-now!"

He was so stunned that he just sat there for a moment, and then suddenly Rini was hugged tightly by the boy. As she blushed, he let go, blushing also, not looking at the girl. "That is wonderful news, Rin. It is no fun seeing you every couple of months."

She nodded. "All of the kids that come to visit the palace are snooty and boring, and never want to do anything that is actually fun! You are my only real friend, Rhys… anyone else is just nice to me 'cause I am a princess."

He disagreed. "Only the shallow people would be with you just because of that… I bet people like you just for being you, too, Rin! I mean, I really hope you don't take this wrong, but you don ot even act like most princesses."

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean! I do so act like a princess!"

He laughed, and took her hand lightly in his own. "I did not say you do not act like a princess. I said that you don ot act like most princesses. Most princesses are snooty, and stuck-up, and think only of themselves… but you, though, you're different, Rini. You are sweet, but not to a fault. You do not completely think of yourself all the time, like most do. But you are still a princess. You hold yourself like a lady, and you are so sure of yourself. You are arrogant, but in a good way usually. You understand what I mean?"

**QS: Ahhh, he's kinda sweet, doncha think?**

**SG: Agrees, for once**

**QS: Anyway, I'm trying to decide on Rhys's looks. I think I'll give him platinum-blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Whatcha think?**

**SG pounces on QS and starts tickling her, distracting her so you can get away**

**REVIEEEEEEEWWWWWW!**

**Extra Author's Note: ****I.**** Am. Stuck. Stuck. In. A. Rut. HELP! What to do next? At least in my other stories, I have a basic idea of where I'm going… I think maybe I should put this 'fic on hold for now… Since I am, you know, working on so many others. BTW, you guys should come in and read my other SM 'fic, "Sailor Negamoon"! Ciao for now…**


	5. Sweetness On the Beach

**Author's note: Hey, everyone, guess what? I'm BACK! I'm not stuck anymore. I know it's been ages, and I'm sorry, but I'm back. The holidays have done wonders for me, and right now I'm listening to the cassette tape filled with melodic music being fed to me through my headphones as I type this. It's really stimulating me (not that way, ya perverts!), and ya know something ironic? This cassette, which I picked up at this second-hand store I was browsing, is called "Drawing Down the Moon" (no, not in the Wicca-sense, everyone), and I'm back to working on this story about the moon queen. I've finally figured out what to do, but I gotta apologize, people… this story is not gonna be that long. But, hopefully, you'll still like it. Oh, and one more thing… if it seems I'm skipping a lot of time, ya gotta remember, this is her memories… not every single part is gonna be important.**

**_Title: Memories_**

**_Author: Sere G _****_If you write, put 'Fanfic' _**

**_in the subject, please. This will prevent it from being sorted into the junk._**

**_Fandom: Sailor Moon_**

**_Chapter: Four – Sweetness on the Beach_**

4 years later…

The two friends, Rini and Rhys, were growing up. Since Rini's thirteenth birthday, she had started insisting on being called Serena instead of Rini, since Rini was such a baby name.

Serena had for the past year or so found herself noticing Rhys more and more, and she was starting to find herself more nervous around him, always trying to keep herself from blushing and such. Rhys, now sixteen, looked much different than he had as a boy. He now stood about six feet tall, towering over Serena, who was 5'4'. His treks through the forest had given him a nicely toned body and deeply tanned skin, against which his deep blue eyes and platinum hair stood out magnificently. He'd lost most of his baby fat to reveal a nicely shaped, slightly pointed face, and his once short hair was now pulled back with a leather cord in a ponytail to hang to the middle of his back, but a few bits of it always escaped to cutely frame his face.

And his eyes… oh, Serena could just fall into his eyes and drown forever in those oceans of blue. More often then not, she found herself having to embarrassedly ask him to repeat himself when he spoke, she'd been so distracted by his eyes.

Serena wasn't aware of it, but she wasn't the only one feeling this way. Over the past year or so, since the princess had begun to fill out and look more like the young woman she now was instead of a child, her beauty had been noticed by many in the land. It was talked of clear throughout the solar system of how beautiful the moon princess was… of her long beautiful tresses which were like moonlight made solid, of her big, shimmering amethyst-like eyes, so full of innocence, of her milky skin, which would, true to her Lunarian heritage, never tan no matter how long she was out in the sun, of her narrow waist, long legs, and other…ahem… endowments. The Lunarian Queen was besieged by letters from male nobility across the galaxy, both young and old, begging to be allowed to court her daughter.

But no one, no one at all, was noticing Serena's beauty more than Rhys. He had always known she was beautiful, ever since he'd first found her unconscious, bruised and battered as she lay in the mud. He'd loved her for what felt like forever, but this newly blossoming side of her now caused the poor guy to feel often nervous around her… She was just so perfect, and he was just so… so… unworthy.

Currently, the two were sitting beside each other on the beach, both without shoes, feeling the white sand between their toes as the warm waves lapped gently at their feet.

_Warm water…_ Serena thought idly. _It is so different from our oceans on the moon… the water there is never warm… the moon is never warm… it is always so cold there._

"Coin for your thoughts, Rin."

"Huh?" She looked up, startled out of her thoughts, to find those oceans of blue gazing at her. She looked away again quickly, blushing slightly. "Oh… I was just thinking about how much I like this world. There is no seasons on the moon, really… it is always cold there, you know?"

He grinned slightly. "No, Serena, I do not know. In case you forgot, I have never been to the moon." When she blushed again, embarrassed at the mistake she'd made, Rhys chuckled, blushing a bit himself. "Why so embarrassed? It is no big deal."

Serena shrugged. "It is not that… it is just that… oh, I do not know…" she looked out across the ocean and noticed how close the sun was to the horizon line. "Oh no! It is so late… I must return to Leah… I must get back to the castle! Oh, I hope Mother is not angry…" She rose to her feet quickly but gracefully, and started to leave.

"Serena, please wait!"

"Huh?" she turned around and, before she knew it, she found herself with Rhys's lips pressed to her own in a tender but passionate kiss. Without her even thinking, her hands found their way up to his hair and threaded themselves into it as the kiss deepened.

A moment later, when they separated, Rhys saw that Serena's amethyst-colored eyes were wide with shock, something like fear, and… something else? Without a word, the princess turned and fled the beach.

**QS: covering her face, embarrassed Okay, I admit it… I'm really, REALLY bad at kissing, lovey dovey scenes like these. I think I did really REALLY crappy.**

**SG: Yep. You're right. You did really crappy. laughs evilly**

**QS: glares You know, you're such a BLEEP! Anyway, sorry for doing so crappy on this, everyone. Also, make sure you all don't get confused… this Serena is not the Sailor Moon Serena, it is young Queen Serenity.**


	6. Marriage Plans

**_Title: Memories_**

**_Author: Sere G _****_If you write, put 'Fanfic' _**

**_in the subject, please. This will prevent it from being sorted into the junk._**

**_Fandom: Sailor Moon_**

**_Chapter: Five – Marriage Plans!_**

**__**

When Serena had met back up with Leah, the nanny had looked at her with concern and commented on how she looked flushed, and was she feeling alright?

"I'm fine," Serena mumbled, refusing to meet Leah's eyes as they made the short journey back to King Arutha's castle.

Once they made it back to the castle, Leah left Serena alone in her room. Serena sat on her bed, shoulders slumped, with a far-off expression on her face. She touched her lips lightly. Rhys had kissed her… he'd actually KISSED her! And she'd ENJOYED it! A faint blush came back across her face at the memory.

This meant he cared for her as she cared for him, right? She couldn't believe it… she'd always thought he'd looked at her like a little sister, and nothing more…

What was this warm, glowing feeling inside her… was this love?

A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes? What is it?" she called out, her voice weak-sounding for some reason.

A messenger's voice sounded out. "Your highness, your mother the Queen has summoned you to her chambers… she says for you to come immediately, that it is highly important."

"Alright… please tell my mother that I shall be right there in a moment." After hearing the messenger's footsteps fade away, Serena looked at her reflection in the mirror, then rubbed at her face and adjusted her hair, trying to get herself under control and stop the blushing.

What could her mother want her for that was so important? Oh no! She couldn't know somehow of Rhys kissing her, could she?

She shook her head. No, she couldn't… could she?

Satisfied that she looked mostly normal once more, Serena stood and left her room, heading for her mother's chambers.

When she arrived, she found her mother brushing her long, silky hair in front of mirror at her dresser. Her mother looked up when she entered, smiling regally at her daughter's reflection.

"Yes, Mother? You wished to see me?"

The queen set down her brush and stood, turning around to greet her daughter. "Yes, Serena. I have some wonderful news for you… news that will change your life from this day forward!"

What the heck was her mother talking about? What was it that could be so big? For some reason, Serena felt a growing sense of dread.

"What news is that, Mother?"

"You are now engaged to be married!"

**QS: Married? To who?**

**SG: Probably someone ugly…**

**QS: Read on to find out! BTW, sorry it took so long to update…**

**QS: Hey, everyone. Been a while since I updated, huh? Since January. Man, it feels like time is going by so fast. Anyway, I still have a buttload of writer's block, and I'm forcing this out, so sorry if it's not up-to-par.**


	7. Who is the Groom

**_Title: M Title: Memories_**

**_Author: Sere G _****_If you write, put 'Fanfic' _**

**_in_****_ the subject, please. This will prevent it from being sorted into the junk._**

**_Fandom: Sailor Moon_**

**_Chapter: Six – Who is the Groom?_**

**__**

"You are now engaged to be married!"

The next thing Princess Serena knew, she was being fanned by one of the Queen's aides and another one of the aides was holding smelling salts under her nose to revive her. As the aide holding the smelling salts retreated, the other one stayed, supporting Princess Serena as she tried to sit up, looking around. "Ugh… what happened?" She thought she remembered her mother saying something, but… no… that had to have been a bad dream.

Her mother smiled at her. "I told you that you were engaged to be married, and you passed out from happiness!"

Oh, no. It hadn't been a bad dream.

All of a sudden, Princess Serena found that it seemed like it was getting hard for her to breathe. Her throat constricted as she tried to fight off the wave of anxiety and nausea that followed her mother's news. She swallowed, and spoke, trying to make her voice sound normal.

"And… and may I ask who my groom is to be, Mother?"

Her mother's smile grew broader, if that was even possible. "But of course, my dear. It is perfectly understandable that you wish to know the name of your future husband. King Zeus of Jupiter came to me this morning, and he requested of me your hand in marriage. After much discussion, I agreed. You are to be married in a month's time!"

This was too much. She sat on the edge of her mother's bed, and placed her hand to her forehead as her brow furrowed. "But… but Mother, is King Zeus not around your age? And I am only fourteen, I have barely just started becoming a woman!"

Her mother nodded. "Yes, he is. It is quite common, these days, for kings to take young brides. I mean, there is twenty years' difference between King Arutha and I. It is not uncommon for one to be married off so young, either." Finally, the queen noticed her daughter's expression. "What is the matter, my daughter? I would think you would be happy. This is a great opportunity for you, and a great opportunity for our kingdom to strengthen its alliances!"

Princess Serena sat there, staring at her pale hands. How was she to explain to her mother that she loved Rhys, and no other? She knew her mother would hear nothing of it. She would say that he was nothing more than a commoner, and was below her, and that she would never allow it. "It is just… as I said, I am so young. I do not yet feel ready to bear the full burden of womanhood. And even when I do feel ready, Mother… I would prefer to pick my own groom. I wish to marry someone I love."

The expression on her mother's face changed, so that it didn't quite reach her eyes. "My child, you need to realize that it is time to grow up. You are a princess, and with that title comes not only great power and privileges but also great responsibility. Choose your own groom? That is preposterous. You are far too young to make such an important choice on your own. Marrying for love… unless you are a peasant, it simply is not done. I promise you, though, that if you give him a chance, you will eventually grow to love Zeus."

Now, Princess Serena could feel the tears threatening, and she did not know how much longer she could hold them back. She could feel them burning in her eyes even now. "As you wish, your Highness. May I please be excused?"

"You may. Tonight, at dinner, your fiancé shall be there. Be sure and be properly attired."

As soon as she was out of the room, she could feel the tears falling freely, and she ran towards her chambers, not knowing what to do…

**QS: Oh, that's great…**

**SG: She's getting married to someone old enough to be her father!**

**QS: Yes, I know. I'm still worried on how to continue…**

**SG: I still think her mother's a… is cut off by a hand muffling her mouth. QS offers everyone a sheepish glance as she muffles SG and drags the cursing alter-ego from the room**


End file.
